


"I don’t care what anyone else thinks. You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Drabble from sentence prompt list, "I don’t care what anyone else thinks." "You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”





	"I don’t care what anyone else thinks. You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”

“Morning baby.”

Chibs turned around from the bar as he heard your voice, looking towards the entrance of the clubhouse as you entered. You held the lunch box, the one that you had specifically for when you made him lunch to take to the clubhouse. He smiled softly and faced back towards the bar, chugging down the rest of the whiskey in his glass. Juice and Jax looking at each other and then Chibs, eyeing him in hopes that he would say hi to you or at least acknowledge you. When he didn’t, they both did it themselves.

“Hi sweetheart.”

You smiled at them, not really noticing the distance Chibs was giving. You walked up to the two of them, kissing both of their cheeks before going to Chibs to do the same. It wasn’t until then that you noticed his empty glass of booze, the other two Sons with cups of coffee. You looked at him with a tilted head but he didn’t acknowledge you, simpler grabbing his glass and swirling the ice around. You glanced towards Jax, looking for an answer but all he did was smile sympathetically before tapping Juice’s shoulder for him to follow him. They both got up and left the bar, Juice rubbing your back softly as he walked away.

You knitted your brows and looked back at Chibs who refused to meet your eyes. He stayed looking down at his glass, even after you placed your hand on his shoulder.

“Chibs, baby, what’s wrong? Why are you drinking so early?”

The man sighed and placed the glass down, finally looking up towards you.

“What are we doing here lass?”

You slowly lifted the lunch box.

“I came to drop off some lunch for you like I always do…”

He shook his head and a frustrated look came over his face.

“No, I mean us, as a couple. What are we doing? Why are we stringing this along for?”

Now it was your turn to look frustrated, having enough with his random existential questions. You tossed the lunchbox over onto the bar top and stood with your hands over your chest, clearly not happy with where he was taking this.

“What the fuck are you talking about Filip?”

Blowing out a long breath, he turned to face you completely.

“I’m talking about why are you with me? Why are you with a man my age when you should be with a guy of your own? Why are you sitting around waiting on me and taking care of me and bringing me lunches when- “

“Filip, where is this coming from?”

Never once in your relationship had he ever questioned why you were with him, especially not because of his age. Sure, he sometimes made jokes about him being an old fart and that people might think you were his daughter but you never thought it worried him and you definitely didn’t think it was something he would question your relationship over.

It was easy for you to be upset, maybe even offended that he would insinuate there was some ulterior reason as to why you were with him. As if you couldn’t just be with him because he was the man you loved. Instead of getting angry though, you calmed yourself and took a seat next to him at the bar, reaching over to grab his hand in yours.

“Where is this coming from? Talk to me.”

It took him a couple seconds, a clear battle happening within him before he finally spoke.

“The guys were just making jokes about how old I was compared to you. About how within a couple years, you were gonna have to start putting in applications for a new Old Man for when I up and croaked. I know they were just busting my ballocks but they’re not wrong. I am old for you lass. I’m not gonna live long enough to fulfill your life as much as you deserve it. You deserve someone young, someone that will be with you for a long time, 50 years from now maybe. I doubt an old bastard like me has that much left.”

You gripped his face in your hands as he finished off that last sentences, wanting to quiet him of this nonsense he was speaking.

“First of all, hush. Because you do have plenty of years left. Seconds, no one is going to be able to take care of me the way you do. No one is going to be able to love me and appreciate me the way you do. Now I don’t know who was saying what, doesn’t matter if it was a joke or not.  ** _I don’t care what anyone else thinks. You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to_**.”

You squeezed his cheeks in your hands as emphasis before leaning forward to kiss him.

“So quit talking about putting in applications for other guys. I don’t want anyone else.”

The Son smiled faintly and nodded, the air and mood much lighter as you pushed the empty glass and bottle of whiskey away before you grabbed the lunch box to hand him his lunch.

“And quit drinking so damn early.”

Chibs chuckled as you walked away from him and over towards the kitchen to heat up his food.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were the old one, bossing me around like this.”

You put a little more sway into your lips and tossed a wink over your shoulder.

“I know you like it.”


End file.
